Star Wars: Galactic Supernova
Star Wars: Galactic Supernova is the third season of the roleplaying discord crossover series based off the game Star Wars: First Order. This season continues from the aftermath of the Fallen Empire's defeat, and the emergence of the Ascensional Empire and the malevolent Ragnar the Black. The main antagonists of this season are the Ascensional Empire, led by their ruthless self-proclaimed deity Nova, and the now corrupted Ragnar the Black, who became an unstoppable servant of Ancharus and his cult. The plot revolves around the newly awakened threat of the Ascensionals, who are led by the mysterious sentient-machine Nova. Early on in the season, Ragnar was corrupted by the herald of Ancharus, The Arch Keeper, granting the former immense corrupted powers in his quest for domination. The main cast from the previous seasons return, which include Kron, Sarah Sibria, Cal Altar, Nullhiles and Chesa "Ny" Flare. New characters also make their debut, including Executioner Venn, Rex Korvac, Neal Akem, Kaiden Fey and Endra Dr'aan. The next installment and follow up to the third season is called Star Wars: The Fallen Emperor, which marks the return of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian and the Fallen Empire, in their ultimate quest for unlimited power. __TOC__ Opening Crawl Cast *'Darth Kron' - An ancient Sith from the Old Republic, wielder of the Bloodsaber, and an esteemed affiliate of the True Sith Empire, Kron desires to guard the galaxy from any possible threat. *'Sarah Sibria' - A Jedi Sentinel, Sarah Sibria is the daughter of Jedi Master Joseph Sibria. Sarah wields the Dark-Arm Forcesaber, fighting alongside the New Jedi Order to protect the galaxy at all costs. *'Cal Altar' - A Jedi Knight turned Jedi Master, Cal Altar is a proud and renowned member of the New Jedi Order and ally of the Galactic Alliance, helping them defend the galaxy from impending danger. *'Chesa "Ny" Flare' - A revered force-wielder, Chesa Flare further guards the galaxy with his alliances with the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance, whilst keeping his friendships stable. *'Nullhiles' - Known as Sirieth Chatos, Nullhiles is a former Lord of the Sith and wielder of the Nebula Forcesaber, now proud and powerful member of the New Jedi Order, never letting his guard down. *'Nova' - An intergalactic despot and a self-proclaimed God to the Ascensional Empire, Nova is the first main antagonist of Season 3, serving it's mysterious mistress in a quest to eradicate all it deems to be an error in the galaxy. It is only opposed by the combined forces of the True Sith Empire and the Galactic Alliance. *'Ragnar the Black' - Returning as the extremely powerful dark side entity, Ragnar's sanity was finally broken by the herald of Ancharus, The Arch Keeper. Now serving the Cult of Ancharus, Ragnar leads the Shadow Army to consume the entire galaxy in an eternal darkness. *'High Lord Valn' - The revered leader of the Vindictive, High Lord Valn is a well respected ally of both the True Sith Empire and the Galactic Alliance, seeking to protect the galaxy at any cost. Episodes Appearances Characters Factions and Organizations Locations Events *Ascensional War (19 ABY) **Dromund Kaas Crisis **Battle of Rishi **Kaggath (19 ABY) **First Order Occupation of Tatooine **Battle of Yaara